


Antistress

by laNill



Series: Eruri Nsfw Week2016 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Levi, Fights, Levi Is In Denial, M/M, NSFW Eruri Week 2016, Rough Sex, and who is erwin to say no to him, but he know what he wants, peacemaker erwin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laNill/pseuds/laNill
Summary: { Eruri Nsfw Week 2016 | Day 2: Fights }“Ora. Possiamo parlare.” Principiò il moro voltandosi verso l’uomo che stava varcando la soglia, puntandolo con gli occhi affilati e colmi di una rabbia che era sul punto di esplodere.Erwin, i capelli tirati indietro e la giacca lunga, invernale, della divisa posata sulle spalle, allungò un braccio, afferrando la maniglia e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.Lasciò andare un leggero sospiro.“Ti ringrazio per la pazienza.”“Me ne sbatto al cazzo dei tuoi ringraziamenti!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 dell'evento; yep, non sto andando molto regolare con le giornate -sessione d'esame per te solo lame- btw le metterò tutte <3  
> Avrei voluto fargli fare 'davvero' sesso brutale, ma è uscita così. Verrà il giorno in cui Erwin sarà violento (???)  
> Enjoy*

La portiera della carrozza si aprì prima ancora che le ruote si fossero fermate, sbattendo dura contro l’abitacolo, con il rumore del legno che si piegava sul punto di spaccarsi e rompersi eppure resistendo; scese i gradini con tutto il peso del corpo, rapido, per poi percorrere il poco selciato che lo divideva dal quartier generale dove era riunita la legione.

Anche la porta d’ingresso fece la stessa, forse peggior fine della simile, impattando duramente e con un agghiacciante rumore stridulo che fece sobbalzare i soldati di guardia all’entrata, impalliditi, facendogli temere di averla spaccata o rotta in qualche punto.  
Levi non li guardò nemmeno mentre gli rivolgevano il saluto militare col pugno sul cuore e i tacchi degli stivali che schioccavano tra loro; li ignorò così come ignorò il pensiero che qualcun altro, dietro di lui, avrebbe chiuso e si sarebbe scusato al posto suo.  
Qualcuno che, per evitare di prendere a pugni, lo stava costringendo a prendere di mira cose inanimate che gli capitavano sotto mano per sfortuna.  
Macinò i corridoi della struttura alla cieca, i tacchi degli stivali che avrebbero potuto spaccare il pavimento sul quale metteva piede, seguiti a ruota da un passo più mite seppur rapido per quelle sue gambe lunghe che gli permettevano di raggiungerlo in due falcate rispetto alle sue quattro.  
Aprì allo stesso modo la porta dell’ufficio principale, l’ennesimo tonfo sordo che fece tremare le pareti mentre entrava e raggiungeva il centro della stanza, a pochi passi dalla scrivania.  
“Ora. Possiamo parlare.” Principiò il moro voltandosi verso l’uomo che stava varcando la soglia, puntandolo con gli occhi affilati e colmi di una rabbia che era sul punto di esplodere.  
Erwin, i capelli tirati indietro e la giacca lunga, invernale, della divisa posata sulle spalle, allungò un braccio, afferrando la maniglia e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Lasciò andare un leggero sospiro.  
“Ti ringrazio per la pazienza.”  
“Me ne sbatto al cazzo dei tuoi ringraziamenti!” Sbraitò basso, con voce fin troppo fredda e sottile da presagire ciò che avrebbe potuto creare se solo avesse potuto. “Non ho ancora finito con te, Erwin. Come hai potuto permetterlo!?”  
“Linguaggio, Levi.” Lo ammonì pacato, rivolgendogli uno sguardo calmo mentre si toglieva il soprabito e rimaneva nel completo scuro da cerimonia; si tolse anche la giacca, restando con la camicia di cui si slacciò i primi bottoni.  
“Quei porci schifosi, dovrebbero leccare la terra dove camminiamo. E tu che fai? Ti lasci insultare!?”  
“Non avrei potuto fare altro; eravamo al centro dell’attenzione, la legione ne avrebbe sofferto.”  
“Si che potevi! Potevi mandarli affanculo!”  
“Levi!” Uno sguardò di monito e il moro trattenne un ringhio a denti stretti, serrando la mascella.  
Si tolse anche lui la giacca, gettandola di malo modo su uno dei divani che circondavano un piccolo tavolinetto di legno.  
“Ti hanno dato dell’incompetente, Erwin. Ti hanno accusato di usare i fondi per i tuoi scopi che non per la causa o per il rinnovo delle armi. E tu te ne sei stato zitto!” Un calciò partì alla volta di quello stesso tavolo, i piedi che strusciarono acuti contro il pavimento, sobbalzando duro.  
Erwin si sedette sulla sedia dietro la scrivania, lasciando andare un altro sospiro.  
Era stanco, lo si vedeva dalle occhiaie e dai solchi profondi sotto gli occhi e dal viso sbattuto che aveva. Quella serata nella villa del sindaco di Locke era stata più stressante del previsto.  
“Ho dato buone motivazioni per far credere agli sponsor per cosa saranno usati i loro soldi; non sono da prendere in considerazione quei nobili che si riempiono la bocca solo per far scena.” Spiegò calmo l’uomo, osservando la rabbia fiammeggiare negli occhi sempre freddi e distaccati del nuovo caporale della legione.  
Trattenne un sorriso, Erwin; non si era ancora abituato a quella vita, a quella gente, a quel mondo da cui voleva tenersi il più lontano possibile. Eppure aveva voluto accompagnarlo ugualmente, assistendolo in silenzio fino a quando i suoi nervi avevano resistito; era la prima volta, dopotutto, per Levi partecipare e vedere più da vicino ciò che accadeva nei saloni di broccato e spire di fumo di sigaro.  
“Ti hanno insultato ugualmente, e tu hai continuato a far finta di nulla.” Gli rimproverò in un sibilo il moro, guardandolo male.  
Erwin trattenne un sorriso stanco.  
“Ci sono abituato, Levi; riesco ad ignorarli.”  
“Quella gente non deve essere ignorata, deve capire con chi sta parlando.” Camminò spedito verso la finestra, fissando con occhi gelidi un punto imprecisato sotto la strada. Una carrozza stava passando sotto il quartier generale. “Devono capire che se non fosse per noi, il loro culo sarebbe già stato divorato da qualche titano.”  
Erwin osservò quel profilo severo, quel cipiglio contrariato, mentre si voltava verso il sottoposto.  
“Levi.” Lo chiamò, con voce bassa, ancora in segno di monito, ma velata di più accortezza e sensibilità. Questo si volse, sbirciandolo con la coda dell’occhio, duro.  
Gli fece un gesto della mano, esortandolo a raggiungerlo.  
Lo fece, riluttante.  
“Che vuoi.”  
“Sei così irritato solo per qualche offesa nei miei confronti?” Sorrise divertito, il biondo, al quale Levi si tese di nuovo impercettibilmente, trattenendo un ringhio in fondo alla gola.  
“Dovrei rimanere impassibile come fai tu? Dovrei fargli fare come vogliono? Col cazzo.”  
Fece per ritrarsi e indietreggiare dal nervoso, il moro, prima che l’altro gli afferrasse il polso e lo esortasse ad avvicinarsi di più.  
Gli prese la mano, racchiudendolo tra le ginocchia sotto lo sguardo sfrontato del più giovane che, invece, faceva di tutto per evitarlo per quella rabbia e quel nervoso che gli impedivano di starsene fermo.  
Era un felino selvatico, Levi, lo teneva a bada a malapena.  
“Perché non usi tutta questa energia per fare altro?” Domandò Erwin, intrecciando le dite a quelle più esili, tentando di osservarlo negli occhi grigi fiammeggianti d’ira.  
Quanta passione poteva nascondere dentro quel piccolo e forte corpo.  
Levi si ritrasse, guardandolo furibondo ma con un barlume nelle iridi che non passò inosservato.  
“Non ne ho voglia Erwin.”  
“E’ un buon metodo per scaricare i nervi, sai?”  
“Me ne frego, non-” Fece per strattonare il polso dalla sua presa, ma il braccio libero dell’uomo gli circondò la vita, stringendolo a sé.  
Trattenne un singulto e un sospiro, Levi, guardandolo a pochi respiri, appena più in alto del suo viso.  
“Sei teso, lo sei stato tutta la sera. Lo senti?” Sorrise, Erwin, velando lo sguardo di furba malizia mentre la mano grande raggiungeva il fianco, sgusciando sotto al giaccone che ancora indossava, premendo appena poco più in alto dell’inguine. “Qui, e qui;” percorse lento la curva della vita sottile, addentrandosi più all’interno e facendo una leggera pressione al centro dell’addome tirato. “E ancora qua su,” proseguì più in alto, deviando e circondandogli il bicipite mentre gli sfilava la giacca che scivolò dalle sue spalle, finendo a terra.  
Il fruscio ruvido richiamò l’attenzione di Levi, che corrugò la fronte e serrò i denti, tentando di nuovo di indietreggiare seppur serrato nella presa dell’altro.  
“Erwin, finiscila-..”  
“Oh e anche qui.” Levi sussultò quando l’altra mano gli toccò la coscia, afferrandola e palpandola appena, con costanza, premendo là dove sapeva di dover premere per farlo cedere.  
Una pressione che salì appena di più, raggiungendo la curva tonica del gluteo, là dove una pressione gli fece sfuggire un gemito a denti stretti.  
Lo guardò storto, al di là della palpebre socchiuse e la fronte corrugata; uno sguardo duro e contrariato, seppur con quel velo liquido di desiderio e di passione.  
Si ritrovò con la schiena nuda, arcuata e tesa, premuta contro il tavolo di legno di mogano della scrivania; la camicia aperte a mostrare il torso nudo, tonico, sul quale la bocca di Erwin aveva già lasciato i suoi segni, un capezzolo era rosso e turgido, lo stesso che andò a suggere anche allora, mordendolo appena tanto da lasciargli sfuggire un ansito e un ringhio gorgogliato in gola.  
I pantaloni erano a terra, lasciando scoperte le gambe che aveva aperte, serrate dietro la schiena dell’uomo il cui sesso si faceva spazio nella fessura tra i glutei.  
Spingeva con costanza ma mai brutalità o violenza, seppur gli affondi erano precisi e avidi da raggiungere il punto più profondo che lo stava portando a gemere impudico.  
I colpi erano bassi, come uno sbattere di mani umido e ovattato, di inguine contro il fondoschiena che si apriva ad ogni colpo di reni che Erwin gli dava.  
Si era aggrappato alle sue spalle, che portava i segni di quanto si fosse ribellato e di quanto stesse ancora muovendo resistenza; le unghie affondarono di nuovo, sta volta sulla curva della spalla che portava al bicipite, lasciando segni rossi accompagnati da un gemito più roco e alto, languido.  
Erwin ricercò la sua bocca, a fatica visto il deviare indispettito del minore del viso piccolo e affilato; con una mano gli prese il mento, senza troppa forza, sorridendo ansante prima di baciargli quelle labbra sottili, turgide per i baci e i morsi che si erano dati.  
Dio, quanto scalpitava!  
Non si lasciava domare facilmente, Levi, ma quando cedeva era la cosa più erotica ed eccitante potesse mai capitargli di fronte. Avrebbe impedito a chiunque altro di sentirlo o solo di vederlo in quel modo.  
Gli scappò un morso sul labbro inferiore, sentendo un gemito sorpreso lambire la bocca del minore –forse per la gelosia di quel pensiero.  
Quando si rialzò, staccando da quel bacio, aveva i capelli biondi umidi, scomposti sul capo e Levi lo guardò con un ira che ancora tratteneva; era ancora arrabbiato, forse ora più di prima.  
Serrò gli occhi, il moro, quando l’uomo affondò di nuovo, più in profondità, annaspando e gemendo ad ogni colpo, ogni spinta data più rapida tanto da sentire il sesso bollente forzare ancora, e ancora per farsi spazio dentro di lui.  
Ne voleva di più, la rabbia si mescolò all’adrenalina e al desiderio, muovendo i fianchi per andargli incontro; serrò le dita delle mani, in alto, contro il bordo della scrivania, graffiando il ripiano mentre le ginocchia si stringevano ai fianchi dell’uomo.  
Continua, sembrava voler dirgli. Continuava, di più, spingi di più.  
E Erwin ubbidì, respirando basso, afferrando i fianchi esili del minore tra le mani e muoverli verso di lui ad ogni sua entrata, muovendoli ad un ritmo più elevate, incalzante, violento.  
Venne in un fiotto caldo, lungo dentro all’altro, così come Levi venne pochi istante dopo.  
Lo riempì più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, più di quanto la sua età avrebbe potuto sperare.  
Non uscì subito, era piacevole quella sensazione di calore dopo l’amplesso; si tirò indietro i capelli, appena umidi di sudore.  
“Bastardo..” Un sibilo gelido gli provocò un brivido lungo la spina dorsale.  
Abbassò cauto lo sguardo trovandosi di fronte un espressione attonita e inferocita del minore dai capelli scuri che lo guardava con occhi affilati, due gemme di ghiaccio duro. Il viso una maschera pallida dove il rossore del sesso gli colorava appena le guance.  
Non aveva il coraggio di guardare in basso, Levi, dove una mano sfiorava solo impercettibilmente il basso ventre. Le cosce erano ancora aperte a trattenerlo. L’umido che sentiva tra i glutei gli fece arricciare le labbra in una smorfia di pura ira. “Mi sei venuto dentro. Senza preservativo.”  
Erwin impallidì in un istante, con un sorriso sul punto di nascere bloccato sulle labbra tese.  
Presumeva che ci sarebbe voluto molto più tempo del previsto per far placare Levi.  
Molto di più.


End file.
